angelic issues
by Nessie96
Summary: Dead. I was finally dead. No other way to put it. But now I was an angel. A guardian angel. He could see me and I him. All I had to do was protect him. That's not going to be so hard.....right? Sequel to after 50 years. Rated T for launguage
1. baseball

**Baseball:**

_Bella's POV:_

"Aqua! Alice!" I screamed I fury.

They appeared, "What. The. Hell." I said through gritted teeth.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Why is there a huge box filled with blue clothes that says 'to Bella'?"

Alice grinned, "I bought it!"

"How much?" I asked my voice strained.

"50 hundred" she said smiling.

I almost passed out.

"Return it." I said my voice firm.

Alice lip cam out in a pout.

"But I used bing! So you guys are 50 hundred richer!" she whined.

I glared.

"fine." She moaned.

After she left, I glared at Aqua.

"Now what did you do to my Benz?"

She grinned.

~*~

2 hours late Aqua and I reentered the house covered in mud.

"Guys!" Jas whined, "I just mopped the floor!"

"Sorry Jas." We apologized.

I stepped out and with my shield took off all the mud.

"Hello? What about me?" Aqua complained.

I smirked, "you can control water, deal with it."

She huffed and walked to the side for the house where the garden hose was.

I laughed and stepped inside the house.

As soon as I stepped in, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked up to see my perfect husband waiting for me.

"Hello." He said smiling.

"hi." I said smiling as well.

"GET A ROOM!!!!" Jason suddenly shouted coming in.

I glared, "Aqua's outside trying to get mud off of her.

Go help." I shot back.

His eyes widened, and then he was gone.

I turned and smiled, at Edward trying not to be grossed out.

I was never going through that side of the house again.

"Where were we?" I asked slyly.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"My family wants to play baseball tonight." He said between kisses.

"Big rainstorm?" I asked between kisses.

"Mhmm." He said kissing a one on my lips.

"I better get going." He said.

I frowned, "why?"

He looked at the ground in embarrassment, "I'm playing with my family."

I got angry, "why?!"

He looked up, "because my family plays a little better than yours."

I thought for a moment.

"Wanna bet?"

He grinned, "Bet what, my love?"

I thought for a moment.

I smiled and walked to Edward.

I slid my arm around his neck and played with the baby hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Our hair. If we lose, we dye our hair pink and can't wash it for a week." I said grinning.

He kissed me.

When we pulled apart he murmured, "Play ball."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**What do ya think? Like it? Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Tell me!**


	2. back

**Back:**

_Bella's POV: _

"You know the plan guys?" I asked playfully.

They nodded.

"Okay Jase, you have 1st base, Jas 2nd, Aqua 3rd, and Charles is the pitcher and I got outfield."

They nodded.

As we walked out to the field, I thickened the shield around us.

"Ready to dye your hair pink?" Edward asked walking beside me.

"I should be asking you the same." I said with a straight face.

He grinned and ran up to bat.

Charles winded up and pitched.

Edward hit it, it was aimed to me.

I smiled and thickened my shield.

It pushed it back so that it was at Jase.

The ball hit the shield and fell into Jase's open hands.

"Out!" Esme called.

Edward looked at us incredulously.

He couldn't believe that we had gotten him out.

"It's okay honey!" I called out, "I'll still love you with pink hair!"

He growled and went to the back of the line.

Emmett was up.

I signaled Charles so that he would give them a curve ball.

He grinned and nodded.

He pitched and about foot before the ball came to Emmett, I saw his lids get heavy.

He swung….but a little too slow!

"Strike one!" Esme called out.

"WHAT!!! THAT'S A FOUL!" (**A/N I have no idea if there are fouls in baseball but I'm making a guess that there isn't…but if there is then I am REALLY sorry)**

"Emmett! There are no fouls in baseball!" I shouted.

He grumbled and came up to bat again.

I signaled Charles again.

He threw the ball and decided to make him excited.

Emmett grinned and swung right before the ball could get to him.

"Strike two!" Esme yelled.

All of my family fell over with laughter.

Suddenly I felt strange….

Not sick….woozy.

The ground rushed up to meet me and a nerve wracking pain entered my head.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

~*~

I was coming to….but I couldn't see.

Just hear,

"Edward?" I called out my voice groggy.

"Bella!" he cried out in relief.

"Why can't I see?" I said in a muted whisper.

"I don't know love." He said his voice lace with worry.

"Bella? Do you want me to try to heal your eyes?" Aqua asked right next to my head.

I just nodded.

But before Aqua could put the water on my eyes, the nerve wracking pain happened in my head again.

I screamed and I saw red.

What was happening?

Suddenly a golden light enveloped me.

Suddenly I could see.

I was at the edge of the baseball field.

And I was fine?

But what happened?

"Bella!" I heard Edward cry out.

I looked and saw my limp body dressed in baseball clothes.

"Crap!" I whined.

"Welcome back to the dead Isabella." A slimy voice came at my ear.

I shivered.

He was back.

Aro.

* * *

**before you guys kill me, read though next chapter.**

**The Volturi are not going to take her.**

**I repeat**

**The Volturi are not going to take her**


	3. guardian angels

**Guardian angels:**

_Bella's POV: _

I jumped a mile in the sky as soon as I heard Aro's voice.

"Get the hell away from me Aro."

He just grinned like a cheshire cat.

"Don't you want to know what happened and how you died?"

I just kept backing away.

"You could not hold on to the pressure I gave you! I gave you every single memory that I have had since the beginning of time….and here you are! Now you are mine!" she said extending his hands toward me.

I cried out as I felt his hands come on my spiritual skin

"Bella!" I heard Edward cry out.

Suddenly a celestial light brightened the meadow.

Peter came out, looking very angry.

"You will do no such thing Aro." He said and with a wave of his hand he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Back to Volterra. That's the best I can do…."

I waved my hand, "its fine."

I looked at my body and shook my head.

"Not again."

Peter grimaced, "and this time….there's nothing you can do."

"WHAT!!!" I shouted.

Peter winced, "your shield broke…..your mental capacity cannot handle it."

With that said, my body suddenly evaporated into thin air.

"Oh God." I gasped and kneeled down on the ground.

Edward was by my side in a flash.

"Bella love it's not a big deal." He said soothing me.

"I can come right after you."

"no." I said my voice firm.

I then turned to Peter, desperate, "isn't there ANYTHING I can do." I pled.

He thought for a moment.

"Well……." He said thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" I said now hopeful.

"You could be their guardian angels. When a person becomes a vampire, they lose their guardian angels because they are indestructible. You could replace it."

"I'll take it." I said with confidence.

I'd take whatever I could get.

He then turned to my family that looked as if they would be in tears.

"You're going to have to excuse us. Bella will be back in about 5 days." Peter said in a low monotone.

"5 DAYS!" Edward yelled his tone sad.

I came up to him and gave my husband a kiss. "I'll be back. Don't worry."

He nodded, "I almost lost you before….i don't want to lose you again."

I smiled gently, I absolutely loved this man.

"I WILL be back. That's a promise."

He nodded solemnly.

I hesitated before I stepped into the bright light.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

**happy new year! i'm try to update tomorrow!**


	4. duties of a guardian angel

**Duties of a guardian angel: **

_Bella's POV: _

As soon as I stepped into the bright light, I was in Peter's office.

"Okay so I have to explain to you the things you can do as an angel."

I merely nodded.

"You are indestructible, you are invisible to humans, and you can control the weather." Peter said checking off of a list.

He did a quick look over at me.

"Scratch that." He murmured.

"What?" I asked getting a little annoyed now.

He sighed and put the pen and paper down.

"What?" I yelled out in frustration.

Peter grimaced, "all the rules don't apply to you. Here's a rough summary of what you can do." He said handing me a beige sheet of paper.

I took the paper and read it out loud.

**Available:**

**-you can fly**

**-have telekinesis**

**-change to animals**

**-control weather**

**-be visible to mythical creatures**

I stopped short.

"Really?" I asked tears in my eyes

Peter nodded, "oh! And the same angel rules apply to you."

He then handed me a piece of worn out paper.

_Angel Rules: _

_*you must protect your humans at all times_

_*you can appear to them_

_*you may be solid **(not advisable)**_

I looked at him quizzically.

He looked sheepish, "if you're solid, then you can freak your human. But you have a different case so it won't matter."

I just nodded.

"Okay! Now if you'll step over here," he said pointing over to a curtain.

Quizzically, I headed behind the curtain.

A shower of gold happened and I smiled.

A warm, fuzzy feeling came around me.

I closed my eyes in pleasure.

Once it was done I felt a rush of air and I fell on a hard tile floor.

"Oof!" I groaned.

"Bella!" I heard Edward sigh in relief.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the floor of the Cullen home.

I was finally home.

~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*

**happy new year **


	5. wings

**Wings**

Bella's POV:

I sighed in relief.

I was home.

Edward's embrace was suddenly upon me.

"Welcome back." He murmured.

Emmett snorted, "He was starting to lost hope."

I frowned.

"What?"

Emmett snickered, "cutting it close. It's 11:59 PM."

My mouth came in an 'o'

"I didn't even know what time it was."

Edward smiled and hugged me again, tightly.

"It's fine. I love you. I'm just happy that you're back."

I smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

"Bella!" Alice and Aqua exclaimed, attacking me and separating me from Edward.

"Ah! Hi!" I said chuckling.

"We thought you weren't coming back!" Aqua exclaimed.

"See! It wasn't just me!" Edward said, pouting.

I laughed and kissed his pouting lips.

"When I make a promise….I mean it." I said smiling.

I sighed, "And now I can stay forever."

"Really?" Edward asked, skeptical.

I smiled and nodded, "the point of me being here is to protect you….but what they don't realize is that my vampires are strong and invincible."

Emmett snorted, "cuz you never were." He muttered.

My temper flared.

I picked him up by the pants with telekinesis and pulled him up.

"Aagh! Bella put me down!!!!"

I sighed and put him down.

Well….put is an understatement,

Dropped is more like it.

"ow." Emmett muttered.

"So…you're going to protect us? From what?" Jas asked curious.

I shrugged, "That's what I'm wondering. But hey! If it makes me stay here I'm okay with it."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Me too."

I closed my eyes in pleasure.

Yep. I was definitely home.

* * *

_**2 days later:**_

We were playing in the creek. Jas and Charles were it.

Damn they were good.

But unfortunately, since I was an angel, I was better.

I was hiding in a tree when Jas surprised attacked me.

"HA!" she screamed

I fell out of the tree.

Now that I think about it...…it wasn't the smartest tree to pick.

It was pretty high up.

""BELLA!" I heard Edward yell.

God I wish I could fly.

Suddenly…I wasn't falling anymore.

I was……..floating.

I looked up and gasped.

Oh……My…….God….

I had wings.

I landed and everyone gaped.

I started to feel self-conscious.

"What! I'm your guardian angel and I can't have wings?" I snapped at them.

They looked away.

Edward came up to me, love obviously shining in his eyes.

"May I touch them, love?" he asked softly.

I nodded and he slowly extended his hand and touched the feathers of my wings.

He then smiled, "they're beautiful, Love"

I just shrugged.

"And very soft." He added.

I blushed.

Emmett laughed, "Hey! She can blush again."

I rolled my eyes.

The sun suddenly broke through the tree tops.

While my vampires shined, my wings glowed.

All gasped.

I sighed, exasperated.

"What did you expect!? I'm an angel!"

All shrugged, "we didn't know what to expect Bella!" Jase said.

I sighed.

"Let's head home, I need to dry off." I said giving a glare at Aqua.

She just gave me her innocent look.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk off.

My wings shimmered and disappeared to who knows where.

Alice suddenly gasped.

She was having a vision.

* * *

**I know you all hate cliff hangers but I had to.**

**I'm updating my story sibling disaster right now….if I get enough review, I'll update angelic issues soon.**

**Praise to my BFFs **

**JMFanficQueen**

_broken love, valentine's day dare hunt, temper trip, the guardian, all twilight_

**BFHwantsblood**

_bella's power, jasper the gay, all twilight_

**The Courageous Squirrel **

_disinfectant love, change, silence isn't always golden, good kisser? all twilight_

**read them! they're fantabulous!**


	6. visions of disaster

**Visions of disaster:**

_Bella's POV;_

Suddenly I was pulled into the vision with Alice.

_there was a dark voice in a dark place. _

_"it will happen! she will soon get it." a dark voice said causing a chill up my spine._

_"i know....when she does...it will be mine!" an even darker voice said._

_causing me to almost vomit._

I suddenly cried out in pain.

Alice and I were both on the floor.

I gasped in pain.

Edward was beign held back by Emmett and Jasper.

"Edward."I cried out.

they released him and I was then beign cradeled by him in his arms.

"What happened?" he asked his voice desperate with worry.

"Evil...guy.....out...to get me." I managed to gasp out.

Edward held on to me tighter. "Nothing will happen to you. Not while I am here."

I just sobbed into his chest.

He sounded so evil!

Suddenly there was a light.

Peter came out lookign sympathetic.

"Bella?" he called out.

I just looked up.

He knelt next to me.

"Your weren't supposed to see that."

I shrugged.

What can I do now?!?!?!?!?!

"The rules don't apply to you." he whispered.

I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "what?" I asked.

"you are a special angel. The special rules apply to you."

He smiled, and handed me a sheet of even more worn out paper.

**advantages**

_-stunningly beautiful and__ never age _

_-control the elements, _

_-don't need to eat or breathe or sleep,_

_- can turn invisible, _

_-have super speed and strength, _

_-shape shift into animals, _

_-your tears will heal any wound, _

_-have aura around you, which make anyone near you feel calm and happy_

**disadvantages**

-_When blissfully happy, a halo will appear above your head, _

_- blood will burn like acid. _

**neutral:**

_-any children can be created if their parents are soul mates. (very rare,) _

I nodded.

This was fine.

"Peter?" I asked wiping my eyes.

he gazed at me.

"who was it that I saw through Alice?"

He winced, "Bella, there is good and evil. And you know--"

"Spit it out!" i moaned.

He winced, "the devil Bella. It's the devil."

"of course." I whispered before passing out.

* * *

**_hoped you liked it!_**


	7. surprise, surprise

**Unexpected Surprise:**

_Bella's POV:_

_"Bella? Bella love can you hear me."_a voice said at the fringe of my counsiousness.

"Don't wanna get up." I moaned.

I heard a chuckle, "she's coming around."

my eyes opened up slowly.

Edward was cradeling me.

"oh love." he sighed burying his head in the crook of my neck.

I began to cry again.

"He's going to get me, he's going to get me." I chanted.

The DEVIL of all people was coming after me....

Was I that much of a bad person?

"Bella stop berating yourself!" Peter said, "the devil just wants you because you're unusual."

I nodded.

Suddenly, I felt something come up.....something that I haven't felt in 51 years.

Throwing up.

I ran to the sink and threw up something.

I don't want to know.

I kneeled down on the floor.

Edward was beside me and he was rubbing my back.

Peter came in....his face looked aged, worn.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I croaked out, my throat rough from throwing up.

"Have you and Edward....err...been intimate lately?"

Emmett burst out laughing.

I blushed, "yes."

his eyes widened.

"oh no." he whispered.

"what?" I whispered.

He swallowed and then took a deep breath. "you couldn't have...it's not possible." he muttered to himself.

He then looked at me, he looked sick.

he held up one finger, "wait here."

then he disappeared.

"what could it be?" I asked Edward, worried now.

He shrugged.

Peter suddenly reappeared with a brown haired, green eyed angel. "hello my name is Hella." she said sweetly.

I was still confused. What now?

"I need to take a look at you for a moment." she said smiling.

I stayed in Edward's arms, with my arms crossed on my chest.

"no way. what's going on Peter. I want to know! I have a right!" I said forcing my throat to yell.

He sighed, "not now Bella, If I'm right then I'll tell you."

Hella then interrupted, "this won't take long Bella. I won't even touch you." she said nicely.

I pouted and nodded for her to proceed.

She came up to me and then spread out her hands.

A golden light came over me and Edward.

both of us looked in wonder, it was so beautiful!

too soon it disapeared.

Hella staggered back, her eyes lookign haunted.

"yes." was all that she whispered.

"yes what?" I asked irritated.

Peter and Hella shared a glance.

Peter than cleared his throat and then he looked at me biting his lip, "Bella........you're pregnant."

* * *

**cliffie! don't hate me! but if i get 50 reviews then i am happy and will update the next day! i don't even care if you review another chapter! as long as i get 50 reviews!**


	8. announcement

_Announcement!_

**Okay guys I have an announcement to make! **

**I got a private message saying that they wish to ACTUALLY know what Aqua, Jason, Charles, and Jasmine looked like.**

**So I am happy to announce after scouring the internet for about 3 hours...I found pictures close enough to how I imagine them!**

**Check it out on my profile!**

**Hope you enjoy them!**


	9. Plans

**Plans:**

_(warning! mushy and full of love)_

After a good measure of time I felt myself come to.

Edward was beside me, what would look like to an observer that he was comforting me.

"I am so sorry. So sorry." he murmured, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

I felt confused. But then that's what happens when you pass out.

I just held on to Edward as i tried to remember what happened before I passed out.

A flash of light came to memory and I remembered.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered in awe.

Edward stilled where he was.

I was going to be a mom.

I suddenly broke out into a grin. And Edward was going to be a dad.

I pulled Edward back and kissed with all the passion that I could muster.

"thank you." I whispered to him, feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

Edward seemed a bit confused, "Aren't you angry with me?"

I sighed, feeling exasperated. He never saw himself as clearly as I saw him.

He was beautiful, perfect, wonderful, thoughtful, smart, talented, and everything I'd ever want in the father of my child.

"No." I whispered to him, "We're going to have child of our own. I am not angry.....I am ecstatic."I said to him.

His eyes were suddenly shining with joy as he kissed me once more.

I heard someone clear their throat.

for once I looked around the room.

Peter was the only one there.

"Bella, I want to discuss something with you." he said in a low monotone.

My fingers weaved through Edward's.

"You're going to have to talk to me **AND** Edward. He **IS** the father of the child after all." I said feeling a bit smug.

That sounded so right.

_Father of my child......._

Peter nodded, accepting my terms, he then turned and left out the door.

Edward quickly helped me up as we scrambled after Peter.

He glided into the forest that was next to the Cullen household.

Edward and I ran after him hoping that we could somehow catch up to him.

Suddenly Peter came to an abrupt stop.

He turned to us, his face grave.

"Bella, Edward, we need to talk about the circumstances of your baby."

Edward held on to me tighter as Peter said that. Honestly, Peter was just making him nervous as is!

It wasn't fair to Edward!

Peter nodded at me, "I knew you were going to keep the baby, but Bella, the last time that there was an angelic baby it was over 1000 years ago!" Peter said kind of agitated.

I cocked my head at him, "so?"

Peter swallowed, he looked nervous, "Bella, your baby will be part vampire and part angel. That is a dangerous combination."

I frowned, "why?" I asked honestly curious now.

Peter looked at the ground as he said the next few words, "the devil wishes to have it."

my face became horrified,

"you're fucking kidding me." Edward growled.

I gasped. I had never heard him cuss before! It was kind of hot.

"sorry." he muttered to me.

I just shrugged.

peter nodded. "the devil also has a child, her name is Ashley and she is a handful." he said chuckling to himself.

"but....he wishes that he could understand the works of angels.....he couldn't work with the last one which was 1000 years ago....but now you have presented him with this opportunity." Peter said in sadness.

"Over my dead body will he get my child." Edward said narrowing his eyes.

Peter's eyes hardened, "technically Edward, you ARE dead."

"You know what i mean." he hissed at Peter.

I cleared my throat to stop their bickering, "what do we do?"

Peter turned his attention to me then, "we have to protect you and Edward. As well as your family. the devil know that if he gets any one of your family then he will have you at an advantage."

I groaned. I hate my weaknesses.

Edward rubbed tiny circles into my back.

"You guys need to beware of one person though...." Peter said trailing off.

I gestured for Peter to keep going.

"Ashley. she's the devil's daughter as i told you. she's daddy's little girl. As long as she gets what she wants, she does whatever her dad wants her to do." Peter said.

I was suddenly genuinely curious now, "who's the mother though?"

Peter winced. "an angel whom the devil managed to capture. So Ashley has **SOME** good in her."

I nodded.

"thanks Peter." I said.

He nodded back at me, looking grave, "we'll keep in touch Bella." he said then a golden light enveloped him an he was gone.

Edward and I turned to each other, with worried looks on our faces.

We had some plans to make.

* * *

**okay guys! i thought this chapter is pretty awesome! thanks to AshkieSage and to JMFanficQueen!**

**Review!**


	10. assignment

**Assignment:**

_Unknown POV:_

"Do you understand your assignment?" he whispered to me.

I lifted my head, "Yes, I do."

He grinned, it looked like something out of a sleazy horror movie. "Good...."

I huffed and started to walk out of the room when he hissed, "wait!"

I turned to him. What could he possibly want now?

"How will you approach them?" he asked me smiling.

I grinned. No way was I going to tell him my secrets, "Top secret, dude. Top secret."

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

We came back to the house to find it visibly empty.

For some reason I felt extremely exhausted.

"Bella? Bella love? are you alright?" Edward asked nudging me with his arm.

"Just tired." I said rubbing my eyes.

He picked me up bridal style and set me gently on the couch.

He gently carressed my stomach, "Our child." he said in awe.

He grinned at me, "You know, I thought I would never be able to say that.....ever"

I looked at him, now curious, "why not?"

He grinned and kissed my cheek, "Because I thoguht that I was unable to have children because of the current state I'm in." he said smiling cheekily.

I laughed and tuffled his hair slightly, "Well, now you have a child AND an angelic wife." I said laughing.

He laughed with e, "But now we have to beware of devils AND devil's daughters." he said looking a bit down.

I patted his cheek, "We'll be okay." I said smiling.

We were about to lean in for a kiss when the door bell rang.

Edward groaned. I laughed, "I got it." I said.

I went to open the door to see a young girl about 14 years old. She had short black hair, a bit longer than Alice's and the tips were bleached.

"Hello! would you like to buy a box of girl scout cookies?" she asked sweetly.

"umm....not today honey." I said trying to be honest as possible.

No one in the family eats.

Hse looked disapointed, then brightened, "I'm Ashkie! If you won't buy some girl scout cookies, will you at least be my friend?" she asked/

"uh...." I started to say 'maybe not'

But the heartbroken face broke through me.

"sure." i said shaking her hand.

she smiled cheeikily, then saw my stomach, "oh my God! are you pregnant? who's the lucky dad?"

I looked down at ym shtomach to be surprised to see there was a bump.

I was in trouble.

* * *

**dedicated to ashkie sage**


	11. Issues

**Issues:**

_Bella's POV_

* * *

_**From Last Chapter:**_

_I looked down at ym shtomach to be surprised to see there was a bump._

_I was in trouble._

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I stared at my stomach for a moment, before plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Thank you! Err...my husband Edward is the father." I said planting the smile on my face.

"How far along are you?" Ashkie asked, looking honestly curious.

"2 months." I said, lying.

_2 days _I thought to myself.

"Awww! Okay, I gotta go sell more cookies! Have a good day!" she said smiling.

I kept on smiling and wavin. once Ashkie was out of sight, I ran inside.

"Edward....we have a problem." I said to him, now scared.

He rushed into the room, looked frantic, "what's wrong, love?" he asked.

I pointed to my stomach and he froze.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

I winced, "Technically, a week."

The back door suddenly flew open, Aqua, Jason, Charles, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jasmine, Jasper, Esme and carlise ran in.

"hey Bella!" aqua said laughing and giving me a hug.

she bent down, "how's the ba--"

then she saw the ump.

"oh. my GOD!" she yelled.

i winced.

"Bella....call Peter." Edward said in a low monotone.

I shrugged, Ii don;'t know how!" I wailed.

suddenly Peter was in the room, "what happened?" he asked

I pointed.

He gasped, "she came." he whispered.

"who?" I asked confused.

"ashley. She came here." he said.

I shook my head, "what does that have to do with anything?" I asked, even more confused.

"she's the DEVIL'S DAUGHTER, Bella." he said emphasizing.

I frowned, "no. This cant' happen." I said finally understanding.

"what's happening?" Jason whispered to Aqua.

I turned to them fearfully, "It means that she's harming the baby."

Everyone's mouths wer in small 'o's.

"B-B-But you haven't seen anyonw but me and," Edward started but I interupted,

"and Ashley."

Peter's face became ghost white, "oh lord."

"she's crazy!" I moaned.

"Bella.....we need to get you somewhere...." Peter started.

"no." I said abruptly,

He looked at me sharply.

"not without Edward or my family."

Peter nodded, "We need to go to Arizona. You had your childhood there so you have more protection there."

I nodded.

"Arizona it is." Jasmine said bouncing.

~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*

**if i get enough reviews....i'll update tomorrow!**

**This chapter was dedicated to JMFanficQueen and Ashkiesage**


	12. I'm on a leash

**_From last chapter_:**

* * *

_Peter nodded, "We need to go to Arizona. You had your childhood there so you have more protection there."_

_I nodded._

_"Arizona it is." Jasmine said bouncing._

* * *

**I'm on a Leash**

_Ashley (A.K.A Askie ) POV:_

I skipped down the sidewalk counting the cash that I had just recieved.

Stupid mortals.

Did they honestly think that I was just going to give them the cookies?

Cholesteral was killing the human kind anyway.......not that dad minded.

I groaned as my phone rang.

you know that saying, _"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear?'_

Dude, that is never more true than ever.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to make my voice sweet as I talked to my dad.

"Ashkie! how are you doing?" my dad's voice asked.

"Fine." I said, couting my money, bored. my dad wasn't that much fun to talk to.

He growled, "how's fine?"

I rolled my eyes, "She knows that she's beign stalked by deamons." I said laughing.

He didn't respond for a moment, "That will do. come home."

I stopped couting the money, "Ha ha, No!" I said sarcastically

"What do you mean?" my dad asked, trying to be patient, which he so totally couldn't do.

I snorted, my dad and patent, is like when the day that War And Peace becomes a good book book to read....

I would know.....my DAD wrote the effin' book.

"I mean, I'm not coming back to that hell hole." I said through gritted teeth.

dad laughed, "But Ashkie that's exactly what it is! a hell hole."

I groaned, his dry humor sucked.

"But seriously......come home." then the line went dead.

I groaned. Piss off dad.

Suddeny there was a bright light...normally I could stand brght lights but this was like heaven bright....

Oh fuck.

Suddenly I was rendered uncounsious.

* * *

**Happy b-day to AshkieSage!**


	13. explaination

_**From last chapter**_**:**

* * *

_Suddeny there was a bright light...normally I could stand brght lights but this was like heaven bright...._

_Oh fuck._

_Suddenly I was rendered uncounsious_.

* * *

**Explaination:**

Bella's POV:

I stared out the window as we rode on our way to Phoenix, Arizona.

"Bella? Bella love?" Edward asked, diverting me from my gaze.

I smiled at my love, "yeah?"

"we're almost there. do you want to get ready?"

I nodded as I began slipping on my shoes.

I hadn't been home in a long time.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my head, "dont' worry. I'll protect you."

I giggled. After a moment, the giggle became a full blown laugh.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, "what is it?"

I slowed my laughign down to the giggling, "Nothing. It's just that I'M supposed to be protecting YOU."

Edward growled softy, "not now."

I sighed and carefully stepped off.

Aqua and Jas were suddenly in front of me, "whatcha going to name is Bella?" Aqua asked sweetly.

i shrugged and looked at Edward helplessly.

He shrugged as well.\

"well..Aqua, I've only been pregnant for a couple days to be honest..."

"yeah, but the baby's already kicking so what can you expect?" Jas said poking at my tummy.

I winced, "Thanks for reminding me." I muttered.

Both shrugged, "i never thought I would see the day where Bella would become a MOM" Aqua said putting her hands in a prayer mode.

I tried to hide a smirk. Neither did i actually.

Suddenly there was a bright light above us, I frowned.

what was happening?

Suddenly Peter appeared holding a small girl with black hair and bleached tips by the collar.

Ashley.

Edward reacted automatically.

He was in front of me into a protective crouch.

Everyone else did the same.

Ashley sighed, "sheesh! this is why i don't go out to any of dad's reunions and crap." she muttered.

I had to stiffle a giggle, she was funny.

Everyone looked at me like i was crazy.

"what are youlaguhing at love?" Edward asked,

I cocked ym head to the side, surprised, "cant' you see it? she's funny!"

Ashley mock bowed but her grin ws genuine, "thank you! now an you bozos tell me what i'm doign here?"

everyone growled.

Alice held her head, in pain, "i need therapy."

Everyone snickered.

Edward held his hands as if he was sayign grace and bowed his head saying, "Dear Lord thank you for letting Alice see the light, even though it is 120 years late."

Alice shot edward a glare and continued massaging her temples.

Everyone else had to stiffle a lagugh.

Ashley didn't bother hiding it. she let out a full blown laugh, "i like him. he's funny."

"why did you attack me?" i asked, using my genlte voice.

her expression hardened, "listen....lady. I dont' have a problem with you, but seriously? my dad will send me of Whiners duty."

of course Emmett had to open his mouth and ask, "what's 'Whiner's duty?'"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "people that go, 'i can't be dead!' 'i have a family to feed' 'i hae bills' 'i left the water running!'" she then snorted.

"those people are SO annoying!"

I hid my baffled expression. They were annoying?

Those poor people!

Ashley looked at me with scorn, "Don't give me that look! What are you my mom?"

i sighed, smiling slightly, "no....but i will be!"

She huffed, "yeah yeah...whatever...."

Peter then nudged her...a little too hard, i might add. "now tell her what you told me."

Ashley rubbed her arm and glared at Peter as if she was plottign his murder. "Dad is fustrated. He is looking for ways t get to you"

There was a paused silence, "AND?" Peter asked impatient.

She sighed, "he's planning on dragging you to hell by giving you so many nightmares that it will tramausize you and you will willingly walk to dad. There! happy Angel?" she asked, facign Peter.

Peter's face begged to differ.

I felt faint, "Oh my God." i whispered.

Edward held on to me, softly crooning to me. "its okay, love. you'll be okay."

i nodded and began to breathe deeply.

suddenly i had a funny feelign in the pit of my stomach.

oh no.

i ran to the house and shut the bathroom door behind me.

* * *

**dedicated to ashkiesage......love ya chica!**


	14. terror

**_From Last Chapter:_**

_Suddenly I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach._

_Oh no._

_I ran to the house and shut the bathroom door behind me._

* * *

**Terror:**

_Bella's POV_

I slammed the door shut and bent over the toilet, throwing up violently.

Edward was soon banging at the door, "Bella? Bella, love? Are you okay? Open the door, sweetheart!" he yelled banging on the door.

I flushed the toilet, closed the lid and rested ym head on it, a light sheen of sweat on my forehead.

"Bella? If you don't open the door, I'm going to have to break it down!" Edward warned.

I closed my eyes, feeling a bit green. Suddenly, the door fell off it's hinges.

Edward ran in and he saw me on the toilet.

He quickly scooped me up in his arms and cradeled me gently, "Shhhh, love. It's okay."

I hiccuped, "I'm fine. Just some morning sickness."

Edward's thumb brushed my cheek gently, "It's not fair to you."

I closed my eyes and smiled, "It's worth it....we get to hold our own child after this."

Edward smiled, getting a goofy grin on his face.

"Yuck." we heard a voice say in the doorway.

Both of us looked to see that Ashley was there.

She strode in, she had a My Chemical Romance jacket on. **(A/N: i LOVE that band! Check it out!) **

"The reason I left my dad in the 1st place so I can get away from his fucking _**"lovers"**_." she spat out her expression irritated.

Edward narrowed his eyes, "Why **are** you here?" he asked, irritable now.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "ACTUALLY, I am happy to be here. My dad tries to boss me around with crap and when I tell him not to do it, he NEVER listens to me." she said irritably.

I smiled, she was funny.

Aqua and Jas came in smiling, "Hey, Ashley.....we want to welcome yout o our new life by--"

"wait, wait what?" I asked, confused.

"she's staying here so she can't give chaos to the world. anywhoo....since you're staying here, we want to initiate you into the house!" Aqua said glaring at me then smilign one of her 'smiles' at Ashley.

Ashley stared at them confused. Aqua and Jas brought out 4 buckets of fudge.

"oh Crap." she whined.

with that said, Aqua and Jas poured the buckets of fudge on her black spiky hair.

**(A/N: I was going to stop here but i thoguht you guys would hate me for the cliff hanger)**

Ashley gasped as the fudge poured down her head.

she opened her eyes, red flashign across all of the brown that was all over her.

"oh....crap!" Aqua yelled running out of the bathroom with Jas on her tail.

"you are SO dead! And I mean it LITERALLY!" Ashley yelled running after my friends, equally as fast.

"Already dead honey!" Jas yelled as Ashley tackled them.

She began pulling their hair out and wrestling them on the hallway floor.

Edward helped em up as we watched.

"damn," Emmett said slowly, "This is FUN!"

All of us started laughing.

Jase sighed and gave me a look that said, _'should I do something?' _

I nodded and Jase smiled, obviously going to enjoy this.

He lifted his hands and shocke dthe 3 ladies on the floor.

"OW!" all the girls shouted.

"shit! what the fuck was that!" Ashley said.

I winced. she had a sailor's mouth.

Jase smiled, "it's called a shock."

Ashley's hands glowed red and she grinned,

"whoah whoah!" Jase yelled as he was lifted into the air by spirals.

"whoah," Jasper said in awe.

* * *

**hope you like it! review!**


	15. Hell on earth and living in my house

_from previous chapter_

_"whoah whoah!" Jase yelled as he was lifted into the air by spirals._

_"whoah," Jasper said in awe._

* * *

**Hell on earth....And Living In My House**

_Bella's POV:_

"Ashley! Stop it!" I shrieked, hoping that she would put Jase down

She stopped and glared at me,. "Why should I? You're not my mom!"

I glared back, now mad, "Because that is my family you are abusing. Now, Put. Him. Down." I growled pointing a finger at her.

She sighed and gently put Jason down on the sofa.

Jason scrambled off the sofa and stood behind me, "Thanks." he muttered.

I just nodded, having a stare down with the devil's daughter.

"You do NOT pick up my family and make them float around like their nothing." I said, my jaw tihgt.

Ashely flexed her jaw. She then turned to Peter, "My father won't stand for this. The minute he finds out that I'm missing, he'll come after me."

That moment, she said that, the ground began to shake.

Everyone tried to hold on to the walls. Ashley fell to the floor in surprise. Edward came to my side and held on to me so that way I wouldn't fall.

Then just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." Aqua muttered.

Ashley started laughing. She started rolling around on the floor as she laughed.

We all stared at her like she was some crazy maniac. But the thing was....she WAS a crazy maniac.

"What's wrong with you?" Jas asked, disgusted.

She got up, wiping her tears and let a giggle or two slip out, "Because that phrase is the truest thing in the world."

I frowned, in horror. "I never thought it like that." I murmured

Ashley rolled her eyes, amusment still in them, "No one does. But it really doesn't matter! Because now, dad is REALLY mad at you!"

Edward growled.

Ashley laughed even more, "Down boy, down." she said through giggles, "I've ALWAYS wanted to say that to a vampire!" she said gasping.

All of us rolled our eyes

She then cleared her throat, "back to buissness. I want to go home."

Jason snorted, "fat chance."

"right with ya." Emmett said giving Jason a high five.

Ashley glared, truly lookign like the devil's daughter in that moment.

"Home was never a peace of peace....but it's home! it's not like i can stay HERE." she said crossign her arms.

Edward and Carlisle shared a look, grinning. They looked at Peter and he nodded.....also grinning.

"Oh. My. GOD! You wouldn't fucking dare! No! no damn way! This is unfair. Don't you dare say those words Peter!" she shrieked.

Peter struggled to hold a smile, "Ashley, daughter of the devil, in accordance to heaven, i hearby put you on house arrest. Only Isabella Swan or Edward Cullen can set you free."

hell broke loose.

flames came up on the house, furniture broke, and cracks on the walls became known, "NO!" she shrieked.

Peter grimaced, "you will also be deprived of your powers and now you cannot leave!" he said, a disk of light comign out of his hand and out the door.

As soon as it hit the border of the property, it expanded. it went around the property like a bubble.

Just a quick as it came it disapeared.

Peter smiled, "it's like an electric fence. If Ashley gets NEAR it.....let's just say the trip to hell and back, isn't going to cover it."

Ashley glared, "You fuckign took away my powers? What are you? A Dumbass? Asshole! Psycho!.." she kept on ranting and ranting about how stupid he was.

I frowned and made a move to leave the room.

All this anger wasn't good for the baby.

"Never in my LIFE have I seen such stupidity! You just put Bella and her baby in more danger!" she yelled.

I froze in the doorway.

So did everyone else, "what?" peter asked, in shock.

she sighed and kicked a piece of burnt furniture, "Dad knows everything. From what i buy, who I see and what happens to me. Who do you think I got my powers from?"

No one bothered to answer.

"Dad will now hunt you down and personally try to kill you." she said pointing a finger at me and my baby.

I shook where i was.

Not my baby.

Edward was by my side, comforting me as best he could. "he will NOT take our child." he said, tryign to soothe me.

I shook my head, "what can we do?" I asked.

Peter shook his head, "as long as you stay here, you will be safe." he said.

I stared at Ashley, who looked as if her simple twitch of a finger would make anyone drop dead.

I was stuck in a house with the devil's daughter.

With no way out.

And no way of letting this devil go.

I was definetly in a part of hell.

Thanks to this tiny, evil little pixie.

* * *

**hoped you liked it! **

**REVIEW!**

** Or i'll sik Asley on you and you will regret it! Trust me! She's a real person!**


	16. Holy Cow

**Holy Cow**

_Ashley POV: _

I stared at the ceiling in boredom.

_Shit._ I thought.

This was the most boring thing alive. Bella was in bed most of the time, Edward stared at me like I was crazy and peter was watching me like I would bring hell.

This wasn't fucking fair.

What the hell did I do to deserve this? I only did what my dad asked me to.

I stared and stared. I was again….BORED!!!!

Suddenly a piece of furniture fell off the table. I stared and smiled. Never give up on family.

Family never abandons you

A blonde haired demon came out of the ground. "Come on Ashley! Hop in!" she said smiling.

I didn't need a second thought. I jumped in.

The room swirled around me and I landed in a corn field.

"Where the hel--ck am I?' I asked

Normally I would say hell, but at the moment, I wanted to be free of my douche bag of a dad.

"Michigan. Enjoy your freedom. Your dad will be looking for you soon." The blonde hair demon said smiling.

With that said, she left.

I nodded and spun around in the corn field.

I was free!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Bella's POV: _

I woke up to frantic shaking. "Go away." I moaned rolling to my side.

"Bella? Bella, love, we have to go." I heard Edward's velvet voice at my ear.

"I want to sleep." I moaned.

"Ashley escaped." He said tonelessly

My eyes shot open and I was out of bed automatically.

"Where's peter?" I asked, putting some shoes on.

"downstairs." Edward said.

I ran down stairs and found peter in the backyard petting a…..cow?

"Hi Peter?" I said phrasing it as a question.

"Hey Bella." He said calmly.

I pointed to the north, slightly confused "Shouldn't we be going to find Ashley."

Peter laughed, "this cow will do it."

"HUH?" I asked, feeling confused.

Peter smirked, "this cow is from heaven. It can find anything!"

"So……it's a holy cow?" I asked feeling even more lost.

"Yeah basically." He said laughing.

I shook my head; I was in The Land Of Oz.

"Alright, well, let it go." I said my eyebrows still raised.

Peter nodded and then clicked his tongue.

The cow sprouted wings and flew off.

I stared in shock.

That was something that you didn't see everyday.

A flying cow.

"Give it and hour. She'll be back." Peter said, shading his eyes from the sun.

I shrugged and headed back to the house to have breakfast.

Whatever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Ashley POV: _

I ran around the condo.

It was PEFRECT!

The place of my dreams

Suddenly there was a sound.

A strange mooing.

"oh no." I whispered.

My dad hadn't found me….

The heaven morons had.

"crap." I gasped and ran out the door.

I had ran about a good mile or so when I heard the mooing right above me.

"Holy Cow!" I shouted pointing at it and kept on running.

I hated those things! They always track things down.

Heck, they track anythign from hell down.

Which included me!

Stupid cow....

Its beady black eyes narrowed o me and picked me up.

"Put me down!" I shouted, kicking and screaming.

The cow smirked and carried me back.

And that was my 40 minutes of freedom.

I can never catch a break in this world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**This chapter was basically a fluff chapter.**

**Review!**


	17. Drawing

Drawing:

_Ashley POV:_

I sighed as I doodled aimlessly on the page.

Stupid cow…….

Why the he—I mean heck would it go after me!

Doesn't it know I could cook it and eat it as a nice hamburger!

Speaking of, I'm kind of hungry now.

Edward soon walked in with a plastic plate and set it on the coffee table.

"Just because I'm not fond of you, doesn't mean that I have to let you starve." He said to me.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever.

I took a bite out of my hamburger.

Grilled to perfection.

I set the plate down on the sofa and continued to draw.

Emmett suddenly came in. "Whatcha up to buddy?" he asked putting emphasis on the 'buddy'

I scowled, "first off, you're not my 'buddy," I said being a tad bit harsh. "And secondly, I'm drawing."

Automatically everybody was in the living room.

"Whatcha drawing?" The one with dark hair asked, her light blue eyes glowing.

I decided to show them. They SHOULD know.

"This is my daddy." I said showing them.

Emmett frowned, "he's really ugly."

I smiled, "you got that right!"

Jasper, Charles and Jason fell to the floor laughing hysterically.

"As you can see, I got the good side of the genes." I said smiling.

"Oh. My. God. SHUT UP!" Jason said holding his sides, laughing.

Bella was laughing delicately as well. She held onto her sides, laughing softly as we continued our silly rant.

"Where IS your mom?" Carlisle said coming up.

That made me sober all of a sudden.

I felt really small.

Like the world was pressing down on me.

As if I couldn't go anywhere anymore.

"Daddy killed her." I said softly.

I heard a small gasp from the mother hen vamp.

"Why?"

I pressed my lips together, "she was going to be a distraction therefore she must be eliminated." I said reciting exactly what dad said to me.

"oh honey!' the mother hen said to me coming up to me and giving me a hug.

I pushed her off. I wasn't a pity case.

I never acted like it.

What gave her reason to think that I was?

"I don't need your pity. Don't me reason to hurt you momma hen." I said before grabbing my burger and walking out on the mother hen chick.

* * *

Bella's POV

"I don't need your pity. Don't me reason to hurt you momma hen." Ashley said grabbing her plate and exiting the room and going out onto the patio.

Saw that Esme was almost in tears. But I knew these were not tears of offense.

They were tears of sadness for her.

I put my hand on Esme's shoulder, "I got this Esme. Something's bothering her. I'll get it."

Esme smiled and nodded.

I waddled my way out to the patio.

God this kid is big.

I closed the door behind me and sat next to Ashley.

"Ashley?" I asked. "Care to tell me what happened back there."

"NOTHING! Why do people think there is a problem with me! There is nothing wrong with me!" she yelled her mascara and eyeliner smudging a bit.

I just sat there, not moving, "I don't think there is anything wrong with you. I just want to know if anything is the matter" said softly.

"What are you? A shrink?" she asked her tone sharp.

I laughed, "No….but I want to help."

Ashley sighed then grinned, "eh, no. we're doing psychology MY way! It's called reverse psychiatry. Now instead of hearing my problems, we hear yours."

I frowned, thinking about that. I had an idea. "Fine. You be my shrink. So you see, I have a devil on my tail, after my child who I am pregnant with—"

"Ah! No, no, no, no. remember, reverse psychiatry! I tell you MY problems! My mom died when I was 6 moths, my dad never has time for me, he sends me on errands to be his hit girl or whatever and I have killed or made at least 12 people insane. Now, imagine your dad…..MY dad has never told me an 'I love you' before. He orders me around like I'm one of his demon servants, which by the way are not very nice.

"Oh! And I'm trapped in a house full of vamp and an annoying angel that has been on my case ever since George Washington was alive sent a freaking cow on me. Oh my word what is that about!' she yelled, panting.

I waited, shocked. Wow…I'm smarter than I thought.

"Now don't your problems looks so small next to mine?' she asked, her voice sweet.

I smiled, "yes. Now don't YOU feel better after telling me all of that?"

I waited. Ashley's face grew with disbelief. "Oh my…this is… what the f--?" she spluttered.

She finally grinned, "I like you. You're good." She said before coming around and giving me a hug then finishing her burger.

* * *

**LOL! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Review!**


	18. Mountain Dew

******************~**

**Mountain dew:**

Ashley POV:

I sat on the patio sketching. My encounter with Bella had been funny.

She wasn't the bi*** that my dad always painted in my head.

She was pretty cool.

She actually TRICKED me. That's a new one.

No one tricks me.

Not even my dad.

I had avoided that evil wrong doing of his.

I smiled as I kept on sketching the tiny little sparrow that was on the fence.

I of course added my own touches. Like a fiery background, and stuff.

"You really are a messed up child." I heard a deep voice behind me.

I fell out of my chair.

"What the f*** do you want Emmett!?" I shouted at him and flicked him off.

He laughed joyfully. "a bird in hell? What did the poor bird ever do?" he asked laughing.

I glared, "he poked someone's eyes out! Happy?"

Emmett chortled; "nope" he said popping the 'p'.

We suddenly heard someone singing.

I was curious.

I headed inside to see what was happening.

Edward was playing Alice by Avril Lavigne on the piano and Bella was singing.

_Tripping out_

_Spinning around_

_I'm underground, I fall down_

_Yeah I fall down_

_I'm freaking out_

_So where am I now?_

_Upside down_

_And I can't stop it now_

_It can't stop me now_

**(A/N: this is officially one of my favorite songs!)**

'Story of my life' I muttered to myself.

I Had to admit, that she was a really good singer though. I decided that I would join her.

I sang as she smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist and sang along.

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fallin' hit the ground_

_I will turn myself and run_

_Don't you try to stop it?_

_I, I won't cry_

I smiled as Edward kept on playing, even giving me a smile. This was fun.

Fun…..

A concept I never had

But I didn't care.

I just kept on singing.

_I found myself in Wonderland_

_Get back on my feet again_

_Is this real?_

_Is this pretended?_

_I'll take a stand until the end_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I falling hit the ground_

_I will turn myself and run_

_Don't you try to stop it?_

_I, I won't cry_

Me and Bella finally finished and I gave her a small smile.

Singing was prohibited in hell.

Attracted God.

But….it was fun.

Something that I enjoyed.

"That was beautiful!" Esme said at the door.

I smiled weakly and then headed to the kitchen.

I needed Mountain Dew.

That kept me sane.

I downed a 24 liter bottle and shook my head a couple times.

That's when I realized that it wasn't the smartest idea in the world.

Shit.

* * *

_Bella's POV:_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I falling hit the ground_

_I will turn myself and run_

_Don't you try to stop it?_

_I, I won't cry_

I sang with Ashley as we finished.

Esme teared up and complimented us. Ashley gave a weak smile and headed to the kitchen.

4 seconds later she came out with a crazy look in her eyes. Her eyes were actually GREEN. Not to mention a 24 liter Mountain dew bottle in her hand.

My angel powers kicked in and my eyes widened, "DUCK!!!" I shouted hitting the floor.

Everybody followed suit and then a wave of fire appeared out of Ashley's hand. It was green. Not red or orange….

Green.

"Ashley! You have to stop!" I cried out, fearing for the child within my womb.

"I got this." Aqua said standing up, her eyes fiery and angry.

Ashley was giddy, beyond sanity.

Aqua whipped out an aqua colored water whip.

She put out the fires and faced Ashley.

Ashley swayed a bit but remained standing.

Aqua smirked and lashed out her hip, barely tapping Ashley on the top of her head.

Ashley's eyes shut and she fell.

We watched for maybe 3 seconds then I said, "Emmett, get the mountain dew out of here." I said my tone bored.

On the inside though, I was seethig.

What was she thinking?

I pressed my lips into a tight line.

I picked Ashley's tiny body up and carried her to my room.

We needed to have a talk.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	19. Not funny

**_Not Funny_**

**_Bella's POV_**  
\

I carried Ashley up to my room ad waited.

Mountain dew and going insane…..was something wrong with her?

Psychologically?

Didn't she know that she could have killed someone if Aqua didn't do something?

More like my baby?

She then began to move around.

I smiled and waited patiently.

Ashley opened her eyes, dazed.

She groaned and put her hand to her head, "where the fuck am I?" she said.

I smiled slightly.

"You're in my room."

"Why?" she asked her words slurring into the next.

"let's see….you drank mountain dew and just about destroyed my house." I said fuming.

Ashley looked around, sheepish, "oops." She said

I shook my head, "what were you thinking?"

Ashley shook her head in desperation, "I don't' know. After singing with you, I felt so….so….sad."

I put a hand on her shoulder, ignoring the burning sensation in my hand, "why?"

"because I never had fun before." She said sulking.

I smiled, "I have an idea."

She loomed at me, her dark eyes curious.

"here's the plan." I said secretly.

* * *

ashlyey and I carried our water guns carefully around the house.

This was so messed up.

A pregnant angel, that was roughly 3 months along with a vampire's baby, was playing surprise water gun tag with the devil's daughter against a whole family of vampires and an angel.

Again….so messed up.

"ready?" I asked her.

ashlye grinned wickedly.

"1…..2…..3!" I shouted turning and pulling the trigger on ym husband.

"what the #$*^?"

"HEY!"

"MY HAIR!" the whole family shouted.

Emmett glared, "This is war."

"NOW ASHLYE!" I yelled.

I knew Ashley had excellent aim. She had to.

She **was** the devil's daughter

She threw a water balloon filled with tomato juice straight at Emmett.

"#$!&*&" he shouted. "Rosie gave me this shirt!!!"

Ashley and I laughed and ran upstairs where we had carefully constructed our fortress.

Emmett ran after us.

Ashley and I then pulled up the bubble wrap.

Being Emmett, he tripped over it by accident and then the turmoil began.

Emmett first fell into a tub of tar and rolled away into a nice little collection of stamps. And right into the box that was filled with chicken feathers and we managed to find.

Ashley quickly ran up and tape it shut.

In my chicken scratch handwriting I wrote _'to Antarctica'_.

Quickly I threw it out my window and into a UPS that was waiting outside.

"Thanks Frank!" I shouted.

One down, 5 to go.

* * *

**hoped you liked it!**

**review!**


	20. The Use Of Bouncy Balls

**The use of bouncy balls**

_Ashley's POV:_

"That was AWESOME!" I shouted as we ran back to the living room.

Bella laughed, "There's more."

"Well…who's next?' I asked.

She shrugged, "whoever you want! We already took down Emmett…."

I growled as the image of the blonde vamp came into my mind, "Let's go with the dumb blonde."

Bella smiled and grabbed a purple box off the top of the table.

"Let's roll." She said.

* * *

We were standing at the top of the stairs with a box of……bouncy balls?

"What the f?" I whisper shouted at her.

She smiled, "you know….bouncy balls have more uses than the entertainment that all humans think about….."

I rolled my eyes, what could we possibly do with bouncy balls?

Bella smiled warmly…..she made me feel…..special.

Agh! Snap out of it Ashley!  
"Shhh! She's coming!" Bella said, ducking.

Rosalie started walking by filing her nails.

"What the h—" Rosalie started to say, lookign down at the floor, but it was too late.

Without a word, Bella let the bouncy balls go.

The bouncy balls began to bounce against the wooden floor and began pelting Rosalie. She tried to move back but some were on the ground causing her to slip and fall.

I then saw the genius of Bella's plan.

Bella had greased the floor so that when Rosalie fell she would slide towards the entrance of the floor.

"Open the front door Ashley." Bella told me hurriedly

I ran down stairs and opened the door to the outside.

There, was a stressed rubber band with a box.

The minute I opened the door, the box went flying and boxed up Rosalie. Taped and ready to be shipped.

I grabbed a pen off the table in the hallway and wrote, _'to Antarctica.'_

Bella came down the stairs slowly, and picked up the box throwing it agiley into a mail truck.

"Thanks Frank!" she called out before grabbing my arm and running to the backyard where the shed was.

Next!

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I love this chapter.....anyway just a disclaimer before I go.**

**I DO NOT think all blondes are stupid!**

**That's just part of Ashley's charecter.....**

**REVEIW!**


End file.
